Service providers and device manufacturers implement processes in mobile devices in order to provide instructions or functionality to users of mobile devices. The processes may indicate to users the status of a device (e.g., a battery is low), or provide help to users in navigating the functions of the device (e.g., the device shows a pop up pointing to the button used to unlock the device).
However, currently implemented processes such as these suffer from being too general or too specific. In some cases, one process is developed for each type of device, which may be time consuming and costly to manufacturers. In other cases, one generic process is implemented across many devices, which is overly generalized such that users are often confused, leading to poor user experiences. These and other problems exist with respect to implementing such processes in mobile devices.